The aim of this project is to investigate the perturbations of cell function caused by septic and burn shock in terms of the recognized intracellular mediators. It is proposed to study the effects of shock plasma on adrenocortical cells, myoblasts and pancreatic Beta cells in terms of cyclic nucleotide levels and calcium ion fluxes. The changes induced by shock plasma will be compared to the actions of hormones and known toxins. Elucidation of the molecular mechanisms involved in the alterations of cell function during shock should lead to more rational treatment modalities.